camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Gallagher
Biography Rose has been at camp for five years and is a year rounder, with no family in the mortal world to go back to. She is a child of Athena and very smart. At camp she is kind to most of the campers and great fun to be around most of the time but doesn't have many friends as she is shy. Once when Athena and Hebe got into an argument the goddess of Youth halted her ageing for a year to get back at Athena, not that Athena noticed. Early Life Athena took an interest in Rose's father instantly when they, literally, ran into each other on the street. The goddess could feel the wisdom radiate off the day-care worker and they got to know each other. Sadly Zeus ordered Athena to leave the mortal man. He was depressed for a short while until Rose appeared on his doorstep. He was over the moon about the small baby with the sparkling blue eyes and tuft of strawberry blonde hair. With Rose came a note from Athena, telling him the dangers a demigod child could face, he knew one day he would have to send her to that camp. She grew up in a poor neighbourhood in downtown Manhattan. Until she was 8 she believed that her mother simply walked out on her and her father. She and her father had a close relationship and she loved him dearly. She was often bullied at school for being ADHD and dyslexic and had no friends, not because no one liked her, but because everyone was scared of the bullies. Her grades were below average for her age but her father didn't care, he'd just tell her that she had tried her best and that was what mattered. She was almost 9 when a hellhound attacked her and her father who was pushed aside, and received spinal damage which quickly killed him, a satyr who had been watching her for sometime killed the creature and took her to camp-half blood where she was quickly claimed as a child of Athena. Although she was always bubbly and fun she was extremely saddened by her dad's death. Appearance Rose has straight, shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes. Her appearance leaves her feeling left out among her siblings. At the age of 13 she is extremely short at 4' 3" tall. She often chooses to opt out of make-up although she will make the occasional exception. Rose has a playful and toothy smile that shows the gap between her front teeth. She wears a heart shaped pendant her dad gave her for her 8th birthday around her neck. She often wears her hair loose and around her shoulders. Alliances * Magie Sands Enemies * N/A Powers/Abilities/Weapons * Bow & Arrow (in battle) * Knife (if enemies get too close) * Rose is extremely intelligent. * Rose is great with battle tactics. * Rose is good with solving problems and puzzles. * Rose has an excellent memory. Gallery Rose3.jpg Rose2.jpg Rose.jpg Rose4.jpg Rose5.jpg Rose6.jpg Rose7.jpg RoseSassing.jpg|First night in the Athena cabin ArrivalAtCamp.jpg|Young Rose arriving at camp for the first time Category:BBRae4eva Category:Thirteen Category:Child of Athena Category:Female Category:Judgement Fatal Flaw Category:American Category:Camper